


Toy Troubles

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: All The Batfam BS [52]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Day Two: Technology and Toys, M/M, Mild Language, Tim Drake Needs a Break, Tumblr: Tentatodd Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: Tim just wanted to eat fancy noodles, dammit.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: All The Batfam BS [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514906
Comments: 1
Kudos: 136





	Toy Troubles

Tim was having a day. He had stayed out almost all night in a storm only for the GCPD to steal the case out from under him, the storm caused his apartment’s power to go out, so the coffeemaker didn’t work and his alarm didn’t go off, which made him late, which meant he couldn’t stop to get coffee and fell asleep in his first meeting. Then Tam went out and got him a coffee, which he promptly spilled down his shirt, then the elevator got stuck and Tim was late to his second meeting, then he managed to give himself a papercut between his fingers, then his computer crashed, and now this shit.

“You see, Mr. Drake, my father started this toy company in 19-”

“You’re kidding me, right?”

The owner of the failing toy company who had kidnapped Tim paused mid-speech and Tim rolled his eyes, testing the jump-ropes he was bound with as he complained, “You just had to go and make me late for my lunch date, didn’t you? I just want to eat fancy noodles with my husband and complain about my day and you had to pull this shit?”

The toy company owner (Tim neither knew nor cared what his name was) gave a grandiose wave of his arms, asking, “Ah yes, your husband. You mean this one?”

A pair of robotic animal toys entered from the other side of the warehouse, carrying a chair between them. In the chair was Jason, gagged, bound in jump-ropes, and looking immensely bored. Tim rolled his eyes, then stated, “It was a huge mistake to bring him here.”

The owner scoffed, strutting forward, and asked, “Oh? And what are you going to do about it?”

Tim snorted, answering, “I’m not the one to worry about.”

The owner’s eyebrows rose as the sound of breaking jump-ropes reached them and Tim grinned as the owner turned to find Jason, in all his tentacle-ly glory, standing behind him. One long tentacle reached out, snatching up the owner and tossing him to the other side of the warehouse as a few more tentacles reached out, ripping through Tim’s bindings. Then Tim was being dragged in and tucked against Jason’s chest as Jason stated, “Y’know, Tim, I was gonna be offended by you being late, but you’re forgiven.”

The owner staggered to his feet, screeching orders at the robotic animal toys, and Jason rolled his eyes, picking one up with a tentacle and using it as a bat to swat the other one away. The owner was an odd mixture of completely pale and starting to turn purple with rage and Jason released Tim, stepping forward and spreading his tentacles out in the way that always made him look like an eldritch monstrosity as he dropped his voice to imitate Bruce’s Bat-Growl and snarled, “You dared touch him?”

The owner’s eyes rolled back in his head and he dropped like a stone, a dark spot growing on the front of his trousers.


End file.
